Who you know
by MIBbabe
Summary: Response to a challenge from Margaret at Babe and Plum Family. Someone stopping Morelli from leaving town after The Tasty Pastry incident. Challenge details are on the groups page.


Who you know.

By Ana S.

CarlPOV

Big Dog and I are walking home after pizza at Shorty's. The Burg's go to place for pizza is Pino's but since Big Dog won the bet we made I was to give Shorty's pizza a chance. Shorty's is not for your usual crowd expected at Pino's. It is more diversified with a range people however like Pino's there is not a lot of families. I have to admit it felt good to sit back, relax, eat and have fun with a friend without every eye watching and reporting your move.

"So man, will you give Shorty's another go?" Big Dog questioned.

"Yeah for sure. Hey, is that Morelli just leaving Tasty Pastry?" On the next block we watch Morelli jump in his car and take off.

"You heard he is leaving for the Navy tomorrow?" I mumbled a yeah while glancing at my watch distracted. It is well after closing time for Tasty Pastry.

"Man, why is he at Tasty Pastry so late? I think Steph is on closing shift today and she always heads straight home after closing because her Ma pitches a fit when she is late".

Big Dog shrugs "her Ma is a real bitch sometimes. Let's check in on Steph and we will walk her home".

When we reach Tasty Pastry the closed sign is on the door but the door is unlocked. This is strange because I know Steph locks the door right on closing time so no Burg uppity can stroll in demanding service like it is a right or something. Most of them aren't even nice about it Steph once told me. Not to mention her mother having a go at Steph every time she is a little late home from work.

Big Dog walks in Tasty Pastry behind me when I say "Steph?"

I hear a sniffle "Steph?" I repeat walking further into the shop. When I reach the counter and look around I see Steph huddled on the floor, back against the wall and Hugging her knees tightly. "Steph" I startled her and watch as she jumps up quickly wiping her eyes.

"Hey guys. How'd you get in? I thought I locked the door. Can I get you anything?"

"Steph are you ok?" I ask. Steph ducks her head replying "yeah". Big Dog and I watch her walk around the counter and lock the door with a shaky hand. I see what looks like blood on her faded well worn jeans. Glancing at Big Dog I know he sees it too. Morelli.

We hear all the talk about Morelli and every girl he's had. But Steph? Steph is 2 years younger than him. Hell, Steph is still a minor like myself. Big Dog is a year older but in the same grade as us. I am getting pissed off. That bastard. Big Dog is shaking his head looking as angry as me.

Big Dog steps to Steph gently putting a hand in her shoulder. Steph jumps a little but stays. "Steph" he says softly. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?". Steph spins around "what?" She looks frightened and her eyes dart between Big Dog and I. "Steph your clearly upset, we watched Morelli leave and" Big Dog stops and looks at me uncomfortably. Damn. "Steph we can see what looks like blood on your jeans" I say and that is Steph's tipping point. She breaks into sobs. I watch Big Dog gently put his arms around Steph in comfort. Big Dog's eyes reflect what I am thinking. Morelli is going to pay.

With Steph settled and cleaned up I have her ring her mother to say she will be sleeping over at Mary Lou's. Steph refuses to go the police or even her dad about what happened. We take her to Shorty's for some food away from the Burg's hotspots. The last thing Steph needs is the Burg breathing down her neck.

"You know we are going to kick his ass right?" I say it as a question but really it is a statement. "No". Steph quickly looks around at the attention of some patrons she gathered before turning back and saying "you can't. You guys will get in trouble and you know what the Burg is like. I don't want this getting out." Steph pleads.

Big Dog looks to me then Steph "we won't Steph. Trust me."

Big Dog has something planned.

Once leaving Steph at Mary Lou's I hit up Big Dog. "I know you have a plan man". Big Dog gives a smirk that promises this is going to be good. "Let's get my car and I will fill you in while we find the bastard".

We find Morelli at the high school for the last game of the season and luck is on our side. He is behind the bleachers sucking face with one of his usual go to's. This time it is Joyce. Before leaving Big Dog's place he phoned some friends to meet us here. It was a lucky guess that we figured this will be where Morelli will be. We leave Morelli for now and wait in the carpark for Big Dog's friends to arrive from Newark.

An unfamiliar Camero pulls in beside us and out step four Hispanic guys about our age. They greet Big Dog and once introductions are done we get down to business.

Six of us walk to the bleachers. Morelli is still in the same place. We are watching the show while one of the group, Hector I think, rattles something in Spanish. Big Dog replies in Spanish and one of the other guys is saying "that's just so wrong man. I fucking hate this asshole". What I see behind him while he is talking has my fist clenched and cursing up in Italian. Big Dog and others have no idea what I am saying and I all can do is point behind them to the writing. Big Dog mutters something then rapidly speaks to the rest of the group in Spanish. My feet are already pounding my way over to Morelli.

I tap him on the shoulder and he turns "what? Can't you see" he didn't finish because I threw my fist with all I had at his face. "That's for Steph, you fucking prick" I grind out while shaking out my hand.

Big Dog grabs him and Joyce runs off. "You think it's ok to hurt young girls? You need to be taught a lesson fucker. What you did is rape." He delivers an uppercut to Morelli's jaw and a shot to the ribs. Ouch. Big Dog steps out and I step in "you're fucking scum Morelli" and I hit him again.

Hector steps in behind Morelli and gags him. Hector whispers something to Morelli and we watch The Italian Stallion pale. With his hands tied behind his back he is thrown into the trunk of the Camero. Some more Spanish conversation with glances to the trunk tell me Morelli is going to get that lesson the hard and hurtful way.

"Come to Newark sometime Hermano. We miss you." One guy says "and bring Carl along". He shakes my hand and I thank him again. I watch the Camero drive away and Big Dog retrieves spray paint cans from his trunk and we head back to the bleachers to paint over what Morelli wrote about Steph.

A few days later…

Steph meets us at Shorty's for a pizza dragging Mary Lou along with her. We want to check on Steph and see for ourselves how she is going. We discovered that Morelli had wrote about Steph in a couple of places and is coping hell from her mother. Mary Lou has the best news though. Morelli missed his check in with the Navy and no one knows where he is but there was a phone call from Joe to his mama. No one knows what was said during that phone call.

Finis


End file.
